


Children of Hetalia

by Hetalia_Greece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Curses, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Hetalia Character(s), Other, Prussia is a bit creepy, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Why Germany why?, curse words, other things, random people - Freeform, reading comics, reading manga, superhero talk, watching anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia_Greece/pseuds/Hetalia_Greece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America was just being america at another world meeting. He wanted to make a bet with Russia, but that turned into (Almost) every country adopting a child(From their country), and seeing if they get somewhere in life. Most of the Countries then temporarily moved to a medium sized town in Virginia, USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests!

So, I'm making a story. If you want to be in it, or have an oc, I will need the following.

 

-Name

-age(13-17)

-small description of personallity

-looks

-what country do you want to take care of you(maybe list a few, just in case.)

-gender

-sexuallity

-cloths you prefer

-hobbies

-dream job

It will be on a first come, first serve basis! Thank you!

* * *

I already have Children for:

~Russia

~Lithuania

~America

~South Italy(Romano)


	2. Started as a bet?

It was another long and useless meeting for the nations, and America had an idea. He was thinking about having a bet with that Commie Bastard. He wanted to know- Who could raise a child better? 

 

So, America stood up, and yelled across the room, while interrupting the entire meeting, “HEY!!! COMMIE BASTARD!!!!! WANNA HAVE A BET!?!?!”

 

Russia looked up from whatever he was looking down on, probably a google image search on sunflowers, and nodded, “Da! That sounds fun~ What’s the bet about?”

  
America grinned widely, “Who can raise a HUMAN child better~?”

 

England, along with every other country in the room have been listening to the conversation. The Englishman started speaking, "And what makes you think that  _you_ could raise a child, America?"

 

The, France decided to join the conversation, "Raising a child that is human, sounds fun~"

 

The brit then looks at the Frenchman with disgust, "No one asked you, Frog."

 

More and more Countries started to want to see who could rasie a child, and thus, most of them agreed to do it. But some of them stayed out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! There will be longer chapters in the future! Comments and constructive criticism always help!


End file.
